When Sasuke Met Yuna
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if Sasuke were to replace Tidus in FFX as the leading man? In order to wake up from his coma, he will have to help Yuna on her pilgrimage so he will wake up. This takes place when Sasuke is in the hospital after the first half of The Chunin Exams R
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke Met Yuna Chapter 1 Besaid Island

Story:  
What if Sasuke were to replace Tidus in FFX as the leading man? In order to wake up from his coma, he will have to help Yuna on her pilgrimage so he will wake up. This takes place when Sasuke is in the hospital after the first half of The Chunin Exam Preliminary Matches.

In Sasuke's dream...

He woke up on a sandy beach known as Besaid Island home of Summoner Yuna. He then heard a voice. "Hey, there! Are you alright?" Sasuke then woke with a start then noticed that his teamates, Naruto, and Sakura, and teacher Kakashi were gone. "Kakashi...? Naruto...? Sakura...? Where the heck are you?" Sasuke asked. "Hey, you! Can you please throw the blitzball back to us, mister?" Wakka asked. "Mister?" Sasuke asked to himself. He then threw a kunai at the ball trying to be careful not to pop it. He succeeded in throwing the blitzball back to them. "Whoa! That was amazing!" Wakka exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Sasuke said as the Besaid Aurochs and Wakka applauded for him. "Hey. You're not from around here, are you?" Wakka asked. "No. Would you be kind enough to tell me where I am?" Sasuke asked. "Ha ha! You're in Besaid Island, Spira!" Wakka said. "Is it anywhere near Konoha?" Sasuke asked. "Konoha? What's that?" Wakka asked. "That's where I'm from. I'm a ninja from The Village Hidden In The Leaves! See?" Sasuke said pointing to his headband with the leaf symbol on it. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Wakka. Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brother!" Wakka said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha ofthe Uchiha Clan! The only survivor of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said introducing himself. "So, anyway, you must be hungry, Sasuke. Is there something special you want to eat?" Wakka asked. "Heck yes I am!  
I'm starving!" Sasuke said. "Okay boys, back to the village! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Sasuke Met Yuna Chapter 2 Meet Summoner Yuna

2 hours later...

After eating some food from the island, Sasuke was walking with Wakka. "Feel free to explore the rest of the island, Sasuke." Wakka said. "Thank you Wakka." Sasuke said smiling.  
"You're welcome!" Wakka said smiling back.

Meanwhile at Besaid Temple...

Sasuke came across Besaid Temple. There is when he would meet Summoner Yuna, the daughter of High Summoner Braska who defeated Sin 6 years ago. There, Sasuke met Lulu, and Kimahri who were Yuna's guardians including Wakka who was also her guardian. Finally... Yuna came out. Yuna was about to fall down on the stairs but Kimahri caught her. Yuna then stood up, took her hair out of her face and said: "I've done it! I have become a summoner!" Sasuke then wolf-whistled at her.

Later...

"Hey, Sasuke! Come here and see this!" Wakka said. "See what?" Sasuke asked. "You'll see!" Wakka said. Yuna then summoned her first aeon, Valefor as it came from the clouds and flew to Yuna. At first, Yuna was scared of it but then, she petted him. "Whoa!" Sasuke said to himself.

Later that night...

"So, Sasuke. Do you want to go and talk to her?" Wakka asked. "Sure!" Sasuke said. Yuna then looked at Sasuke and smiled while Sasuke smiled back at her. Just then an old woman said, "Stay away from the summoner!" the child then said, "You're a bad man!" Sasuke then said to himself, "Well, excuse me!" "Lady Yuna, be careful!" the old man said. She then walked over to Sasuke. "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier. May I please ask your name?" Yuna asked Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. The only survivor of the Uchiha Clan." "Hey Sasuke... do you think I could become High Summoner?" Yuna asked. "Maybe." Sasuke said. "You know that thing that you did with your aeon Yuna? That was simply amazing!" Sasuke said, suprised. "Really?" Yuna asked. "So, tomorrow then." Yuna said. "Huh?" Sasuke asked. "We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" Yuna asked. "Uh... yeah.  
You could say that." Sasuke said. "We can talk more and you could tell me all about your older brother, Itachi." Yuna said as she left Sasuke with a giggle and waved at him. "Bye!"  
Yuna said. Wakka then came to Sasuke and asked, "So Sasuke, what do you think of Yuna? Cute, huh?" Wakka asked. "Don't get any ideas." Wakka said. "The thought never even crossed my mind." Sasuke said. "Hey, Wakka?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, Sasuke? What is it bud?" Wakka asked. "How did Yuna know about Itachi?" Wakka asked. "You told me. Remember? So I decided to tell Yuna about yourself and your past with Itachi." Wakka said. "Oh. Just wondering." Sasuke said. "Hey, Sasuke. If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made just for you,  
my new friend." Wakka said. "Actually, I think I am getting a little bit tired. Long day, huh?" Sasuke said as he started to yawn and headed off to bed. "Goodnight Sasuke!" Wakka said. "Goodnight Wakka!" Sasuke said, back.

After restless sleeping, Sasuke had a nightmare.

In Sasuke's nightmare...

Itachi and Sasuke were in a hotel and Itachi's right hand was on Sasuke's throat with Sasuke's back against the wall. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something? You never will!" Itachi whispered to Sasuke's right ear. Afterward, Itachi did Tsukoyomi on Sasuke. "No, stop it! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Yuna cried.  
Kisame then knocked Yuna out. "Shut up, little girl."

Out of Sasuke's nightmare...

Sasuke then woke with a start. "A dream?" Sasuke asked himself. He then heard Lulu and Wakka talking. "Wakka, you shouldn't have brought Sasuke here in the first place!" Lulu said.  
"Yeah, but... he needed our help." Wakka said. "Excuses, again?" Lulu asked. "Yeah, but..." Wakka said but was rudely interrupted by Lulu. "That's it! No more! Enough Wakka!" Lulu said as she left Wakka. He then went back inside Sasuke's tent. "Uh... Wakka, who's Chappu?" Sasuke asked. "Chappu was my little brother and Lulu's boyfriend. He was killed by Al-Bhed machina used by the Al-Bhed themselves. Ever since then, I've always hated the Al-Bhed." Wakka said. "Why are you up, Sasuke?" Wakka asked. "I... just had a bad dream." Sasuke replied. "About Itachi?" Wakka asked. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "Because, you were talking in your sleep about him." Wakka said. "Anyway, just go back to sleep."  
"Goodnight, Wakka!" Sasuke said. "Goodnight, Sasuke!" Wakka said as he left Sasuke's tent. 


End file.
